Hardly Breathing
by youbelongwithme202
Summary: Its 5 years after Miley and Nick broke up : . Demi, Miley, and surprisingly Mikayla own a bridal shop. What happens when Nick and Lilly show up? Does this cause more drama? Stress? Find out in Hardly Breathing


**Hardly Breathing Because Of You**

**Sequel to My Life Has To Go On **

**  
Hey Guys! I promised I'd make the sequel. And I did!**

**Even though its Monday ha-ha**

**xD**

**Anyways here it is.  
As the last ones its still Miley's point of view.**

**5 Years Later**

I have no man in my life. Nobody.

Demi, Mikayla, and I own a bridal shop.

Mikayla and I are friends now.  
I haven't heard from Nick or his brothers in 5 years. Except when they are EVERYWHERE! Concerts, TV, Crap like that!  
And where am I? In a Bridal shop!

I still sing but they are thoughts about Nick. Mikayla and Demi hate seeing my like it but oh well.

I remember the last words, the last thoughts, when I saw Nick:

"_Nick!" I ran to him._

_It was raining horribly._

"_What do you want?" he asked coldly._

"_I'm still in love with you." Tears started forming._

"_Miley... you have Joe." He said_

_What? Joe?  
"No I don't. He likes Demi."_

"_Then why'd you kiss him?"  
Oh he saw THAT._

"_That was just to see if I had feelings. But I DON'T. I only love you Nick!" I told him._

"_Miley, I want to hold you, and I want to kiss you, and do everything we used to." He said_

"_But why don't you Nick? We can still do that?" I begged. I was already crying._

"_I can't." He said_

"_But why?!"_

"_Because I love Lilly. I plan on marrying her. I can't cheat." He said_

"_Nick please." I screamed_

"_No. I can't be with someone like you." He said and walked away._

_I fell on the floor._

_I was soaked._

"_Please don't leave me." I said_

_I kept screaming 'DON'T LEAVE ME'_

_And I saw him and Lilly drive off._

_He was gone. He left._

_Joe and Demi came and held me while I cried._

_I had nobody to love._

_Nobody…_

I cringed at that memory.

Those thoughts haunt me!

I hate them. Tears formed out of my eyes.

But anyways I'm the only one who isn't married.

Demi is married to Joe, and Mikayla is married to Jake.

Oh and Kevin is married to Danielle. She rocks.

Then the door opened so I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Hi Welcome to Magical Wedding Miracles. How may I help you?"

I said without looking at her.

"Hi. Can you plan MY wedding?" She said

OH MY GOSH IT WAS THAT TRAMP! LILLY!

"Lilly?" I asked

"Miley?" She asked

Demi came in

"Lilly!" She said with fake happiness.

"What's going on?" Mikayla said

"It's Lilly my old friend!" I said to Mikayla

She gave me an Oh-Her? Look.

I nodded at Mikayla and then she fake smiled to Lilly.

"Miley. Those fights. They were high school. Can you forgive me?" She asked

"Sure!" I said. I didn't mean it. It was all fake.

"Who is your husband?" Demi asked

"Well it's…" She started But someone interrupted her.

"Babe is our wedding planned?" That guy asked.

Oh No NICK!

"Miley, Demi, Mikayla!?" He asked

"Hi Nick." We all said awkwardly

"So Lilly tell me ALL the wedding details." I said forcing myself to smile.

She did.

She said she wanted her wedding dress white with gold flowers on it, her bridesmaid dresses blue and sparkly, and just regular Tux's.

Simple as hell if you ask me!

"Miley I need bridesmaids. Do you think you, Demi, and Mikayla can be my bridesmaids?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say… so I said "Sure! That would be awesome!"

"Great!" She said while smiling

Then Nick came

"Nick can you take Miley home." Lilly said

I was surprised

"Umm Ok Honey." Nick said.

She kissed him and said Bye.

So he walked me home.

I told him Goodbye.

It was kind of awkward if you ask me.

And obviously my dad saw…

I still live with him.

"Well. What do we have here?" He asked

"Hi Mr. Stewart I was just leaving." He said

"You guys are going out?!" He asked pissed

"NO DADDY! He's getting married to… Lilly." I said having trouble on the word Lilly.

"Why is he here then?"

"We were catching up…" I said

"Catching UP? He's coming back into your life after what he's done?!" My dad yelled

"Dad the neighbors will here you." I muttered.

"Fine let's go inside!" he said

"I'll be leaving." Nick said

"Oh no you're not pretty boy." Daddy said

We went inside

"Do you want to know what you caused my daughter?!" My dad screamed at Nick.

He didn't answer

"She cried her self to sleep for 3 years! And every time she was asleep she woke up screaming 'Nick Don't Leave Me Again!' That last day of school, That VERY last day Joe and Demi took her home and she was crying! She was all muddy and she was pale."

"I should go now." Nick said

"WAIT! one more thing." My dad said

"Ok." Nick said quietly.

"That day you broke up with her. You told her to cry to her mom. But she told me she locked her self in the bathroom and cried until school was over because you reminded her of her mother's death! And she still loved you but you walked away! All she did was tell Lilly what happened! Because she kissed you on the cheek! And you smiled! I SWEAR!

"And you know Miley was never Smiley Miley after her mom died until she met you. And then you broke her heart and now, NOW she is back to happy/sad. Now get the hell out of my house!" He screamed

Nick hurried out.

I screamed "DAD!" and ran after Nick.

"Nick wait!" I yelled after him.

"Miley I caused you so much pain. I should just stay out of your life." He said

"NO!" I screamed "Nick i-if you leave again I will have so MUCH pain I will kill myself."

He sighed "Then what am I supposed to do."

"Stay my friend Nick. Simple." I told him.  
"OK. Friends." He said

I forced a smile out of my face. "Friends."

Friends, That's all were going to be.

So I went inside and started packing, I was going to live with Demi and Mikayla.

"Bud, I'm sorry… if you want to leave because of me" My dad started

"No! No dad. I'm leaving because I'm 21 and I'm still living with my dad. I'm going to live with Demi and Mikayla." I said and hugged him

He smiled then said "Another one of my kids growin' up."

I laughed.

"No more tucking you in, or saying 'Morning Miles', or taking you to Hannah Montana concerts." He said

"Yeah."

I announced I was Hannah Montana when I turned 18.

I told them I want to be normal. I explained it to my fans.

To the world!

And nobody swarmed me anymore. Only once in a while.

But I was happier.

So I left and moved in with Demi and Mikayla.

The next morning passed. I was in their guest room.

It was fabulous. My room was Pink… Boring!  
So Mikayla, Demi, and I took all the dressers, the bed, and the chairs, and the mirror out and we splashed paint all around.

And we put our hands in the paint and onto the walls. It was so much fun.

But then we had to go to work… Boo!!

Ha-ha. But anyways we got ready and went to the Bridal Shop.

I gave Lilly the wedding shit and then she said 'Thanks' and left.

Then I decided to look out the window.

And I saw this familiar guy.

Oh My Goodness!

Lilly was cheating on Nick with Jesse!

But I decided not to like jump to conclusions.

Then she kissed him! Not those kisses from Europe. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him! Then he un-buttoned her shirt, and you know the rest…

Ew she had sex with Jesse in his car!

Luckily I took pictures. Days went by and I would look at those pictures.

With all the Hannah Money I saved since I was 13…

OVER a zillion by the way

I took some of the money out and I hired a private investigator and he took some more pictures.

That explains why she wanted Nick to walk me home that day.

And I am going over there and telling Nick! If he didn't believe me I would show him the pictures at the wedding.

So I went over there and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Smiley." Nick said.

He used to call me that back then

"Hey Nick. There's something I need to tell you." I told him.

I don't know how to say it to him… dammed cheaters make it hard. If they never cheated then it wouldn't have been so hard.

"What's up?" Nick asked

"Lilly is cheating on you with Jesse Blake." I said

Nick looked mad "Miley what the hell!? Lilly loves me! She would never ever cheat on me. You just can't handle the fact that I'm with another woman and not you."

"But Nick. I'm telling the truth!" I said

"Go cry to your" he started.

I slapped him real hard. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME CRY AGAIN! YOUR NOT GOING TO SAY 'CRY TO YOUR MOM!' I'M DONE WITH YOU! ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT NICK!?" I screamed

"What?" He asked

"The thing is. I can't believe YOU'RE the Nick I fell in love with." I spat harshly.

"Well" He started again

"No Nick listen. I'm speaking now." I rudely cut him off.

Then I spoke again with tears streaming across my face "I still love you Nick. I always will. But if you marry her. Then I'll die alone. That's my worst fear Nick. Dieing without someone to love. And I don't want that to become true. I don't. You can't toy with emotions. Just because I said those things. You… you left me.

"And I hated that feeling. You heard what my dad said! About what you did to me Nick. The fact is. After everything… I'm stupid enough to still be in love with you. So please don't make a mistake and marry her." I finished.

"Miley. I'm still going to marry Lilly." He said.

"Oh… Well I will still be at that wedding. Because somewhere in there." I said pointing to him "There's still that Nicholas Jerry Jonas I love. But even if he is happy making the biggest mistake of his life. I will still be there. Because Nick. I love you. And you can't toy with this emotion." I said and walked out that door with tears running down my face.

I heard Nick calling my name as I walked down that stone road. But I ignored it. I couldn't handle it.

But the wedding was tomorrow. And I'm going to expose Lilly once in for all. So no more cheating Lilly.

I got to our house.  
Demi scolded me about not paying my half of the rent. So I apologized and paid the rent.

I told Mikayla and Demi about what happened. Lilly cheating, and me standing up to Nick.

"Alright Milerz!" Mikayla said

"Good job Milez!" Demi said.

"Thanks Miki thanks Demz." I said

"I can't believe that stupid whore!" Demi said

"Yeah I know." I said

"She is so retarded!"

"Mikayla!" I said fake shocked

"Miley!" She said same way as me and we all started laughing.

But no more crying anymore.

I'm done with crying.

I woke up the next morning.

We all overslept! 1 hour until the wedding! It was 2:35 pm!!

"MIKAYLA! DEMI WAKE UP! IT'S THE WEDDING DAY!" I said screaming 4 times

I heard them scream 'Ahhh we overslept!'

"DUH! NOW GET YOUR ARSES OUTTA BED!" I screamed

We got ready in 50 minutes.

Mikayla had this shimmery powder, and lip gloss, and shimmery pink eye shadow.

Demi had pink lipstick, pink rouge, green eye shadow, and shimmery powder

I had blue eye shadow, red lip stick, and shimmery powder, I also curled my eye lashes, and I put on _Philosophy's "Amazing Grace" Body Spritz_

"OK We ready?" I asked the girls

"Yup." They chirped.

"OK Chirping birds come on." I told them

They laughed and followed me.

We soon got to the church.

It was magnificent.

There was a white wall, and there were pictures of Jesus. And it was the most amazing church I have ever seen… so far.

"I am so glad you made it!" Lilly told us.

"Yea us too!" Mikayla said

"Well it's about to start so bye!" Lilly said.

Then she left fortunately.

Mikayla, Demi, and I had a plan to expose her.

Then I saw Jesse. OH MY GOSH JESSE!

"Mikayla, Demi that's him!" I whispered to them and pointed to Jesse.

A couple minutes later I heard the priest say "Anyone object this marriage."

Demi, Mikayla and I stood up and said "We do."

We heard gasps from the crowd. Lilly looked mad, and Nick did too.

I said "We object because."

I got cut of by Mikayla "Lilly is cheating on Nick with that man!" She said and pointed to Jesse.

"So that's why we don't want him to make a big mistake." Demi said

"I don't believe you!" Nick screamed

"Oh yeah?! Well here are the pictures to prove it!" I screamed

I walked over there and showed him the pictures and an audio track that heard them say:  
"Lilly gosh your so good!" Jesse said

"Jesse! Nick's home you got to go!" Lilly said

"But Lilly!" Jesse said

And you heard a kissing sound.

"Ok I'm out." Jesse said

"Bye babe." Lilly said

"Bye Lilly-kins." Jesse said

Then you heard her whisper

"Go out the window."

Then the audio stopped.

I looked at Nick. He was mad.

"The wedding is off!" Nick screamed

I walked over to Jesse and slapped him

"MAN WHORE!" I spat at him.  
Mikayla, Demi and I left with Nick following us.

Soon we were at the parking lot.  
"Nick I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you." I said

"Miley. You helped me. Thank you."

"No problem Nick." I said and smiled

Then his lips crashed into mine.

"Does this mean?" I asked

And he took out another ring.

"Just in case Lilly and I didn't work out. I knew you were mine. And I would run to you and say…" He said

"Say what?" I asked

"Will you marry me Miley Ray Stewart." He asked

I heard awes. And I heard Lilly and Jesse leave.

"Yes!" I screamed and kissed him.

"Miley remember. I will always love you." He said

"Same here Nicky." I said and hugged him.

**So Miley and Nick got married.**

**Miley and Nick had 4 kids.**

**2 Girls, 2 boys.**

**Their names were,**

**Dakota, Alice, John, and Jeff.**

**And they were a happy family. **

**Miley also got a singing career. But her and Nick always had time for family.**


End file.
